


Home

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Castiel In Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Husbands, M/M, Returning Home, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas just moved back to Lawrence after getting married, but Dean left back to LA immediately upon arriving there to tie up loose ends. Cas is anxious for him to come back just so they can be together again, but when Dean doesn't show up after a while, Cas fears that maybe he didn't have as big a role in Dean's life as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Cas sat by the window in the kitchen, eyes glued to the driveway. He bounced on his toes anxiously. Everytime he heard a car, he leaned over and searched for it, until seeing that it was just another White Honda or other boring car like that. Minutes felt like hours as he waited, checking the clock frequently only to see that no time had passed. He grew impatient and grumpy, checking his phone again. There were no new messages, or calls or texts. He went to his flight application and looked. Dean’s flight landed an hour ago and the airport was only fifteen minutes away. Dean should’ve been here by now. Cas promised himself he wouldn’t stalk Dean’s phone, but here he was calling Dean again. His phone went straight to voicemail like it had the last ten times he had called. Cas was getting worried. What if Dean got in a wreck? What if he got lost and didn’t make it on the flight? What if he got mugged? Cas began panicking, rubbing the ring on his finger back and forth. 

 

“Come on, Dean. Where are you?” He sighed, putting his phone on the counter, staring at in intently. Another car drove by and he looked up, gasping in hope. But his hope quickly fell as a red truck sped by, going far over the speed limit followed by a blue convertible. He groaned, figuring Dean probably wanted to drop by Sam’s since he was on the way home. Dean had been gone for a month now and all Cas wanted to do was see him the first second he could. But maybe Dean wasn’t as eager to get home as Cas was. Dean had friends and family around town he was probably stopping to visit while he was out and Cas had…coworkers. He had a distant brother as well, but hence the distant part. Cas just had Dean. The one person he really knew and trusted in this new town. Until he actually made friends - if he ever did - he was just going to have to be disgustingly codependent on Dean. 

 

Cas sighed and picked up his phone again, this time less enthusiastically. 

 

“Okay I’m not watching you anymore this is depressing.” A voice behind him groaned. 

 

Cas immediately whipped around, the stool he was sitting on rocking off-balance. Cas jumped off it and ran into his husband’s arms, the stool clattering to the floor. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Dean breathed, kissing Cas’s cheeks. 

 

“Oh I missed you! I missed you so much!” Cas exclaimed, grabbing Dean’s cheeks and pressing their lips together. “I missed you so so much oh my God!” 

 

“I missed you, too.” Dean chuckled, holding Cas’s head in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Don’t ever leave that long again.” Cas stated. “Don’t ever leave at all in fact.” 

 

“Am I under house arrest now?” Dean smiled. 

 

“That’s not what I meant, but I like that idea, too.” Cas answered. 

 

“How long were you sitting by that window?” Dean asked. “All day?” 

 

“Possibly.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Oh God.” Dean laughed. “I watched you there for like forty minutes. You need a social life.” 

 

“You’re my social life.” Cas said. 

 

“Then you have a shitty social life.” Dean snorted. 

 

“And fuck you!” Cas exclaimed. “You sat there watching me for forty minutes when you could have been sitting here hugging me? You ass!” 

 

“See. That just goes to show what a horrible choice in social you have.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Shut up. I love you.” Cas growled. “And I _would_ have a social life if I lived back in LA. But instead, my dipshit husband drags my ass all the way out to the middle of hillbilly town so he can be with his family and friends again - immediately following our honeymoon no less and then takes off for a month - and there is like no one here who likes me.” 

 

“That’s not true. You just haven’t talked to anyone.” Dean replied.

 

“…I talk to you.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“You’re full of excuses, you know that?” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas nodded. “Aware.” 

 

“After six months if you still can’t find anyone you like, we’ll go back to California, how does that sound?” Dean asked. 

 

“That’s sweet, but you want to be here more than I want to be there. So I think I’ll live as a social hermit again for your sake.” Cas cooed. 

 

“I’m serious, Cas. I don’t ever want you to feel unhappy. So if you want to be living back in the big city, we can do that.” Dean said. 

 

“Well then you wouldn’t be happy.” Cas argued. 

 

“I was fine living there. I just preferred here. You lived there your whole life so I’d rather us both be content there, than one of us be completely amazing here.” Dean explained. “Although both of us being amazing here would be pretty great.” 

 

“Why don’t we compromise and move to Denver?” Cas asked. 

 

“Why Denver?” Dean scoffed. “I hate Denver.” 

 

“Marijuana’s legal and it’s approximately halfway between Kansas and California I think.” Cas answered. 

 

“You’re a fucking nerd.” Dean sighed. 

 

“I know.” Cas stated. “But a fucking nerd with abandonment issues. So don’t you run off again.” 

 

“Trust me I don’t want to. And I hope I won’t have to anytime soon.” Dean said. 

 

“I missed you.” Cas repeated quietly. 

 

“You know what I missed?” Dean smiled, taking Cas’s hand and leading him backward towards their bedroom. 

 

“Let me guess. Soft carpeting?” Cas smirked. 

 

“Yes, but no.” Dean laughed falling onto the bed and pulling Cas on top of him. “Not having to use Skype.” 

 

“Oh. I figured it’d be something more romantic like not being able to touch me and caress or something.” Cas stated. 

 

“You’re so picky.” Dean sneered, pulling Cas down on top of him. 


End file.
